Synopsis
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "I see you for who not just what you are. It's refreshing."
1. Point 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not; own the show/series 'Teen Wolf', its characters or story(s).

So do not sue me people. Seriously though… don't cause I'm a fun person and I'm pleasant- or so I've been told, meh.

**Summary: **"I see you for who not just what you are. It's refreshing."

**Ps:** The story is AU. I doubt I'll add anything canon-ish. I can make this a proper story but for now it's just here.

**M note: **I was listening to 'Arsonist's Lullabye' by Hozier while counting cards with some people and I thought of this.

* * *

Isaac wants to go home but he no longer knows what that is.

Cannot wait to get out of his hometown but is utterly terrified of the outside world.

Personally he has never identified with the phrase 'home is where the heart is'.

If that were the case then his home died the day his mother left.

.

Isaac likes Mrs. McCall and Scott, can almost say.

Wants to say, won't but 'loves' is spot on.

However.

They serve as a constant reminder of what he can never have.

Allison is gone and she won't be back.

Where should he go?

He likes her father, Mr. Finstock and his pack.

He wants to leave.

He will return.

Something always pulls him back.

.

.

Scott will call if he needs help and he will answer once time has healed everything.

The moment he returns his wounds will open but his pack will stand by him as they stitch him up and he will smile.

Empty, forced.

Incredibly simple.

She understands.

.

Nothing has changed.

Lydia, Stiles and Scott are always wary but speak in soothing tones.

She knows better than to agree or to argue.

He is in it for a ghost.

Meredith only sees an image.

Years have passed her by and she is nothing.

Only howling fills when voices fade.

In his eyes she is something.

.

.

She is like him.

He is different.

In the only ways that matter.

Alone in a crowd.

Safe in solitude.

Uncomfortable in the spotlight.

Alive in the shadows.

Something sad and broken but beautiful, easy.

When she screams he is home.


	2. Control

**Disclaimer: **I do not; own the show/series 'Teen Wolf', its characters or story(s).

**Summary: **"I see you for who not just what you are. It's refreshing."

**Ps:** The story is AU. I doubt I'll add anything canon-ish other than the basic principles. Meredith and Isaac are twenty-nine. He is still a wolf and she a banshee.

**M note:**

He's a doctor while she's an architect.

They had been dating since his return to Beacon Hills and fell in love so decided to tie the knot. Here's how things went down in a random order.

I was listening to 'Brave' by Josh Gorban and 'My love will never die' by Hozier

* * *

She is the only one left.

Her family is gone, buried six feet under and she can't join them.

Not until her time.

Lydia would probably tell her.

She would scream.

He knows this but won't leave.

That would be selfish, like suicide.

.

"I'm scared of the dark and confined spaces."

"I'm scared of the light and open places."

"Name's Isaac, Stiles introduced us."

"I like you, you're my type."

"What now?"

"Friends"

"Okay"

.

.

It's been a rainy long, week.

His phone is blowing up with messages from different girls and Scott, he's called for a meeting.

The day is cloudy, he is tired and mentally counting down from ten to calm himself.

His hair and clothes are wet but it doesn't really matter because he somehow still managed to look presentable in his soaked clothes.

He looked at his phone then took a breath and called Derek. He knows he can't make it in time so will have him fill in.

"I have an appointment, I'm one of the new residents."

"One moment please."

The pretty lady gave him a small smile then looked back at her computer and he sat down on a nearby chair.

.

"I don't think they can help you but your appointment is in a few minutes." The receptionist passed her a clipboard and a pen.

"Thank you, I will just wait here."

The voice makes him look up without hesitation.

For a moment he forgets to stop staring but catches himself and blushes when she looks his way and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Hey Meredith. Oh you probably forgot me." He stood up and 're-introduced himself.

"Name's Isaac, Stiles introduced us a while back."

She smiled politely then shook his hand softly while speaking quietly.

"I remember. Sorry for trying to kill your friends while I was the benefactor. I'm a new person, well I-I'm better."

An awkward silence filled the space around them for a second then he shoves his briefcase on the floor and offers her a seat next to him because the others around are occupied.

"Damn. Just blurting out apologies aren't you. It's fine, we're good. Had me worried for a moment but Lydia and Kira have kept me up to speed on what's happened since I left.. How have you been?"

"I was released from Eichen House a while back and took some time to myself to figure out what it was I wanted out of life. I've done terrible things but that isn't who I am."

Isaac was going to made a snide remark but gave a seemingly mocking smirk instead.

It faded when her next words were spoken and he looked genuinely surprised by them.

"I started a charity to help homeless or orphaned children, Deaton and your pack have been a great help. I'm studying to become an architect. Mrs. McCall said I had a gift, I took her advice. You?"

"When Allison died. I knew she didn't love me, hearing it from her as she was... I just wanted to leave and did."

The receptionist called a couple people and they walked her way as he spoke.

"I believe there is good in this world, there has to be to even out the bad. So I am studying to become a doctor."

"Fun, which kind. Department, profession?" Isaac's phone buzzed quietly against his pants but he ignored it and said.

"Right now? I'm a resident but Neurosurgeon."

The lady at the front desk called for Meredith and she stood up quickly then looked back at him and said.

"I know you will be a great doctor. You have integrity."

With those words she left and he sat there wordless but walked the other way when his name was called.

A nice feeling settled in his chest as he thought the words over. For the first time in a while he was glad to be back.


End file.
